


It's Your Party

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Because Vagabond probably thinks he's too cool for birthdays, Birthdays, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: Ryan never celebrated his birthday, but he did hang out with Jeremy on the day instead. But, Jeremy decides that maybe the other Fakes should know about the day.





	It's Your Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Ryan Haywood's birthday (6th December) - happy 38th birthday to the fabulous Gent!

Even though Jeremy and Ryan had been in the Fakes for a few years now, there were some things that they hadn't opened up to them about yet.

  And so, one conversation did come up a lot.

  "Hey, Ryan." Gavin asked. "When's your birthday?"

  The Vagabond looked up from the crossword puzzle he was working on, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Gavin, I told you a million times before. It's not a big deal." He insisted, taking a sip of diet coke. "I don't get why you have to make such a big deal of it. It's just another day."

  Obviously, the Brit was displeased with this particular answer. "It's not just another day! It's one of best times to have a party in your life." He whined. His eyes widened, as if he just reached a key realization. "Oh my God Ryan, don't tell me you've never had a birthday party? Or even a birthday cake?"

  The silence gave Gavin his answer.

  It was on Gavin's horrified wailing about birthday cakes that Jeremy walked into the room. He could tell Ryan was starting to get agitated and the Vagabond in question looked up to his partner. "Help me." Ryan called out in a deadpan tone.

  "Okay, that's enough for now Gavin. You can go bother Michael or something now." Jeremy approached, chuckling at the scene before him. "Besides... I need to talk to Ryan about something super important."

  "But Lil J!" Gavin all but wailed, even as Ryan practically jumped out of his seat and went to his fellow Battle Buddy.

  "Yeah, we have that thing." Ryan said. Jeremy knew that they were both aware of a set of plans, but he couldn't help but grin at the clumsy agreement. "So, let's go."

  The Battle Buddies walked off down the hall, leaving behind a still bewildered Gavin.

 

\- - -

 

The truth was that Jeremy did know when Ryan's birthday was, but they never really celebrated it. There was no party for Ryan and it was only when they first teamed up that they had a way to celebrate each other's birthdays.

  When Ryan's birthday rolled around, they always went to an isolated place and just... look at the night sky. Have a few drinks, maybe split a pizza, and just talk.

  This year wasn't any different.

  Jeremy smiled as he watched the Vagabond lay out a dark green blanket on the ground. The view from Mount Chiliad was lovely tonight and even the cold air did nothing to deter the two.

  "So, another year older, huh?" Jeremy teased, walking over with a crate of diet coke. "How does that feel?"

  The Vagabond grinned, chuckling as he sat on the blanket. "God, don't remind me. I feel old already from Michael and Gavin turning 30." He teased as Jeremy sat next to him. "And... yeah, I didn't think I'd make it past 25 in this line of work, let alone 38."

  "You're gonna be a silver fox soon!" the younger of the two playfully shoved Ryan, who shoved him back a little harder. "But you'll be my silver fox."

  Ryan leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jeremy's cheek. "You're so cute. I'm so lucky to have met you..." He cooed. "You do know I love you, right?"

  "Really? That is news to me!" Jeremy giggled, shifting so that he could kiss his love's lips. The two remained like that, the sensations of their kiss blocking out the rest of the world. Even though their relationship was known among the other Fakes, it was always good to have these moments of solitude for the two of them.

  When they finally pulled away, they gazed into each others eyes and shared a soft and personal smile.

  True, this was how Ryan and Jeremy celebrated the elder's birthday.

  But if the text Jeremy had sent Geoff not that long ago was any indication, there might be a little addition to that as well.

 

\---

 

  Jeremy and Ryan were laughing over a stupid joke as they rode up in the elevator to the Fakes' penthouse, having spent two hours celebrating by themselves.

  "Look, I know I don't really do birthdays, but I love these little getaways Jer-bear." Ryan shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I mean, I always enjoy spending time with you, but these ones are always nice."

  The younger smiled, watching the numbers on the elevator change as they rose up to the top. He was nervous about whether or not his plan would work, so it was only a matter of time and waiting before he could how this would play out... and he really didn't know what the most likely turnout was.

  Ding!

  The elevator doors opened up and the Battle Buddies stepped out and walked to the front door of the penthouse. Jeremy unlocked it and slowly opened it up. He stepped aside. "After you." He teased.

  Ryan chuckled. "And you're a real gentleman too!" He returned, walking through the door and running a finger against' Jeremy's jaw as he did. "Seriously, how I could ever deserve someone as sweet as you, I will never know..."

  Jeremy followed suit and they walked into the main lounge...

  "SURPRISE!"

  Ryan all but jumped as the other Fakes practically leaped out of nowhere. It was only after the initial shock of the surprise went away that he spotted a banner on the wall with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in big green letters and Jack was holding a white frosting coated cake in her hands.

  "I... What's going?" Ryan said quietly.

  Jeremy stepped up the stand beside his love and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Happy Birthday Ryan." He said. "I know we didn't really talk about it, but I thought it would be nice if we could celebrate your birthday together. I mean, we're kind of a family now, right?"

  "Yeah, Jeremy texted us and we put together what we could as soon as we could." Geoff explained. "So yeah, we can always do something properly another time if you wanted to."

  "And cake!" Gavin piped up, almost bouncing on his heels. "It is an absolute must for birthdays. So, we made a Victoria sponge."

  "Or rather, I did most of the baking, while you and Michael were dicking around." Geoff chuckled.

  Yet, in that moment, they noticed that Ryan had remained silent throughout the whole thing.

  Jeremy's smile fell as he looked to his Battle Buddy... and saw the tears in his eyes. "Ryan? Are... are you okay...?"

  The elder looked to his love with tears down his cheeks and smiled. "Well, the song goes 'it's my party, I'll cry if I want to', right?" He chuckled. "I just... I don't know how to thank you guys. This is just..."

  "The shut up and let's eat the cake!" Michael interrupted, prompting a small round of laughter as Geoff playfully smacked the back of Lad's head.

  Ryan smiled and, holding Jeremy's hand, heading to the kitchen table, where a small feast of junk food had been spread out. His smile grew wider and in that moment, he was glad not only to have Jeremy as his boyfriend, he was so lucky to have the Fakes as a sort of family.

  Maybe he should celebrate his birthday again with them next year.


End file.
